Earth Magic, Isla Peverell
by pmlvita
Summary: When you’re a young child, and unusual things happen to you, you start seeing things that other children might find scary, as just another rung on the ladder. Isla is gifted but that doesn't make her life easy. Charlie Weasley in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Hello, there. You can call me Vita! This fic follows a girl from early childhood to adulthood, so it's going to be quite long. I've been writing this fic for ages, but never published it online. I thought I'd start from the beginning and re-write it all, updating on here as I worked through. It has a sequel but I'm not sure if I'll re-write that. Anyway, I'd love any constructive critism, but nothing nasty and un-needed. Please feel free to review. Enjoy! **

Prologue – _My Story_

Let me paint you a picture, its the winter of 1980, and a tall, rickety, grey house with a black tile roof and puffing chimney stands, lonely, on the top of Holly Hill in Northern England. In that house lives a young family of four, and if you look through the grey, wooden framed windows, you can see a striking, young woman sitting on a decrepit, old, brown couch, in what we'll assume is the living room. She's wearing a long emerald green dress and has her long legs crossed elegantly and a chubby toddler on her lap. The little girl greatly resembles the woman; they have the same shock of jet black hair falling over their shoulders, the same pale, white skin and the same big blue eyes that are following a skinny, brown-haired boy flying around the room on a miniature broom. The two girls laugh as the little boy narrowly misses a large side table, covered with picture frames, full of happy smiling faces. This is where the painting goes bad. There's a loud bang from the entrance hall, the boy stops, clambers off the broom and runs excitedly to meet a large man, in long, ragged, black wizarding robes, with a bristling brown mustache and floppy brown hair tied back at the nape of his neck. "Belvina!" he calls, "It's done; the death eaters are on their way!" The dark haired woman runs to his side with the little girl on her hip, "Anthony, my love," she gives her husband a long, searching look, he kisses her lightly. "Go," he croaks. The woman grabs the little boy's hand, runs up the stairs and through a glowing blue door, "stay here, my babies, and don't leave until Papa or I come to get you. We both love you Tobias, look after Isla."

By this time the painting is ruined, black stains speckle the canvas. The woman races down the stairs, at the bottom are six masked men, with long black robes and hoods over their heads; they are all firing curses at her husband. "Belvina! Don't!" he bellows as she runs into the fray. "STUPIFY!" she screams, one of the hooded figures falls to the floor, and she carries on dodging the on-coming curses until one hits her in the chest and she skids along the floor. "BEL!" screams her husband. He howls, the sound piercing and filled with pain, he lifts his arms into the air, the near-by pot plants shake and send out jets of branches and tie up the three hooded men surrounding Belvina's body; you hear the men's chokes as the plants slowly suffocate them. Anthony drops to his knees, shuddering, agonizing sobs escaping from his throat, to hold his dead wife and the one remaining masked man utters calmly, "_Avada Kadavra_" and kills Anthony Peverell instantly. By now, the painting is almost completely destroyed; all that remains are the faces of two helpless children.


	2. Peverell

Chapter One - _Peverell_

Grandma Melania found us huddled in Tobias's enchanted bedroom the next day, we had heard the cries of our parents and had resorted to crawling under Toby's bed, shaking and sobbing with fear, when the remaining Death Eater's had attempted to push, blast and curse the door open. Toby had wrapped his trembling, thin, five year olds arms around my shivering body and kept them there all through the sleepless night, he refused to let go when Mel arrived to lift the room's enchantments, only family could, and take us to live with her and Grandpa Vladimir, in Scotland. Toby compromised by holding my hand tightly and not letting go until we were fast asleep in our new home.

Vladimir and Melania were my fathers parents, Vladimir was thin but tough; his raven black hair contrasted with his wrinkled, pale, crumpled skin and his watery blue eyes. He was a retired wand maker, well-renowned and respected. However, in his old age, he'd sought solitude and withdrawn to the Peverell Manor on the lonely island of Berneray. Vladimir was a quiet man and spent most of his time in the extensive library in the manor. In our first years without parents, Tobias often indulged in Vladimir's silent understanding, as a refuge from his thoughts.

Melania was my jailer throughout my younger years. She was a round woman, with a cheery smile, crinkly eyes and rosy cheeks, her shoulder-length hair was white flecked with grey. I disturbed her peace and destroyed her kitchen, but still she was loving and patient. She was constantly chasing me, cleaning up after me and scolding me, I was a trouble maker but she always used to say I brightened up her life, extended it from more than just the gardens and the manor.

The manor was a Peverell family heirloom, handed down through the generations from Antioch Peverell. It was grand, many stories high, wide, and made of thick, grey, Scottish stone, a safe house, strong and withstanding. The gardens were my favorite bit, vast and green. Greenhouses covered the west wall of the manor, orchards spattered the countryside, vines grew up many of the walls and fountains played where ever you would find yourself, when needing peace.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short - the next ones are longer. Thanks for reading, please review!**


	3. Legacy

Chapter Two - _Legacy  
_

When you're a young child, and unusual things happen to you, you start seeing things that other children might find scary, as just another rung on the ladder. For instance, one Christmas, when I was five, I was playing in the snow with Tobias and Reginald Vane, my cousin. Reginald was two years my senior, so that would have made him seven. We were making tiny snow men, then Reg would put his hands on them and they would get bigger. Toby and I thought this trick was extremely clever of him. "Can you do any magic, Isla?" Reg asked me.

"Don't know." I replied gloomily.  
"Try then!" he said, "Try and make the snowman grow!" I followed his command, put my hands on the little snowman and concentrated hard. To my surprise the snowman began to melt, fast. I could hear Reg and Toby laughing. I concentrated harder and closed my eyes tight, _grow,_ I thought, _please grow!_ Suddenly the boy's laughter stopped. I opened my eyes, but instead of a snowman grinning back at me, a huge sunflower stood in its place.

"I thought Tobias might…"  
"But it never has been a girl…"  
"The Peverell Legacy suggests that it's always been the boy…"  
"So you are sure, she definitely…"  
"Yes, I have no doubt… Just like Anthony..."  
It was the night after I grew the sunflower, Toby and Reg said that the adults were talking about something important to do with me, so we ended having our heads all pressed against the door, listening for snippets of conversation.  
"Where are the children, my love?"  
"They were playing in the guest room, it's late, I'll go put them to bed."  
We heard foot steps and ran for the cover of the play room.  
"What do they mean? Why am I not right?" I asked the boys once we were tucked up in our beds, side by side.  
"You're not wrong, Isla…" Reg comforted me "There's just something about you. You're special."

When I was six, Vlad decided it was time to learn about my gift, "Do you know why the gardens are so healthy at the Peverell manor despite the weather here, Isla?"  
"No, sir." I was sitting bolt upright in a large red leather seat opposite where my grandfather was sitting behind the desk in his study. "Seromancy, plant magic, it's age old, one of the five earth magic traits," I nodded and he carried on, "There are four others, Geomancy – the rock or the earth, then Aquamancy – the water or the sea, then Necromancy – the souls and spirits, then Aeromancy – the air and sky."  
"So how does that help our garden?" I frowned.  
"Let me finish, Isla. The traits are all held by families. The family's blood carries the magic within it; the magic chooses who, in the family, can control it."  
"Can you, sir?"  
"No, but my father could and so could yours, my father taught Anthony how to use his gift, and Anthony should be here teaching you, his untimely departure from us has complicated things, however, I have a solution."  
"Yes?" I questioned.  
"Well," the old mans face creased, "my younger brother, Dragomir, who lives in Finland, has many sons, his sons have many sons, and I believe my father taught another boy, apart from Anthony, the art of Seromancy before he died. Now, I will contact Drago and inform you of his decision." He gestured for me to leave.

Afew months later, October, Vlad announced that at the beginning of May, just after my birthday, my cousin would be coming to live with us. "Plus," said Vlad proudly, "he's the only Peverell Seromance left, apart from Isla."

**A/N: I know, it starts off so slowly, but it has to! It'll heat up soon, promise! Thanks for reading, please review!**


	4. Boris

Chapter Three – _Boris Jovan Peverell_

With a father with a name like Dragomir, I was expecting someone tall, dark and brutish, and when the olive skinned, tall, lanky, bean-stalk of a boy, jumped off his broom, I was somewhat surprised. As he loped towards Melania, Vlad, Tobias and I, a small cat jumped out from his bag. The cat's fur was shaggy and orange with brown spots, its face was round, its ears big and floppy and its nose high up, almost between its eyes. It started chasing a beetle that was flying to the lemon trees nearby, "Its ok, she'll be back soon, you can call her if you want, she's my kneazle, her names Ferra," the boy's low voice was slightly accented, he laughed and tousled his browney blonde hair that was sticking up in all directions, "and I'm Boris."  
"Hello Boris," we greeted him in unison, and introduced ourselves. As I shook his hand I noticed they were callused and rough, but when I looked up at his hazel eyes they were kind and soft.  
"Boris," I murmured, trying as hard as I could to remember to remember it. Boris laughed, "An odd name, I know, but my mother was struggling to come up with names she liked once she'd had all my brothers, I'm her youngest."  
"Don't worry," I smiled up at him, "I like Boris."

To Boris Jovan Peverell, coming to the Manor was like his wildest fantasy, dozens of enchanted gardens, secret dens, fields, paddocks, orchards, hedge-mazes, vegetable patches, greenhouses, vines and even a few rivers and gullies. For awhile he seemed to act as if in a daze, wandering around the gardens all day, admiring them and improving them where he could. After reality had settled in on him, he became more alert & decided to give me my first proper lesson. "Right, you know what this is, yes?" he picked up a tiny green crab apple that had fallen off one of our trees. "Yeah, duh Boris, it's a crab apple!"  
"True," he nodded, "but what else is it?"  
"Green?" I said frowning.  
"Almost! It's unripe, you know, not ready to eat." He handed me the tough little apple, "now I want you to ripen it." I quickly realized that I had no idea what I was doing; Boris could see the frustration on my face.  
"You don't know how?" He questioned, I shook my head. "Don't worry, I didn't think you would." He took the apple off me. "Seromancy is about life, living and change within nature, focus and connection. Now watch me." He stood there calm and still holding the apple out, flat on his palm. I watched him stare at it, his lips tight, my eyes darted to the apple which was slowly getting bigger and redder, once it was as big as my seven-year-old fist, and he stopped and looked at me. "Remember, Isla, to trust your instinct, and go with what feels right." He handed me another green apple, "your turn." I took it, and did exactly what Boris had done. I concentrated hard, _grow_, I thought, _ripen!_ Nothing happened. I looked up at Boris indignantly, "why isn't it working for me?" Boris laughed and ran in hands through his hair, "It takes time and will, how much do you really want that apple to grow?" he laughed.  
"Fine!" I said and tried again; I tightened all of my muscles, and scrunched up my face, still nothing. I was concentrating so hard, I didn't notice Boris walk around behind me, and I jumped when he put his arms over my shoulders and onto my arms. "Don't move," he whispered, "relax." I stared at the apple, and to my surprise it started to redden, it was getting heavier and bigger. Boris let go of my arms, "Well done!" he cried, "Excellent for a first time!"

**A/N: I don't like this chapter very much, but it was neccessary. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Goodbye

Chapter Four – _Goodbye_

Boris was holding my hand as we walked through Kings Cross Station; we were accompanying Tobias to the Hogwarts Express. We'd gone shopping in Diagon Alley a couple of weeks before, I'd never been before, so every shop, person and sound amazed me. Especially Gringotts, the wizard bank, the massive white building intimidated me almost as much as the goblins did. We bought Toby heaps of books, a potions kit, a wand, school robes, a big school bag and a huge tawny eagle owl. It was hooting loudly in protest from the cage on Toby's trolley. "Shuddup Laurence!" Toby moaned, "You've been at it all morning!"  
"Hey Toby!" Boris called, "Stop – it's through here…" He pointed to the divider between platforms 9 & 10.  
"Through where?" Toby asked.  
"Watch them!" Boris laughed as a dumpy redheaded woman dragged two identical small boys to the divider.  
"Go on, Percy! Mind your trolley, Charlie, go through!" She ushered a disgruntled looking boy with long, flaming red hair that was tied back in a ponytail, towards the barrier, and with a small pop he was gone, "Now Fred, George," she grabbed hold of something squeaky in one of the boys hand and threw it in the opposite direction, "I TOLD YOU TO THROW THAT AWAY!" she hissed, "Now, hold onto my hands. Here we go!" and with that they was gone, disappeared through the barrier.  
"See?" chuckled Boris, "It's easy!"  
Toby gulped, "Ok!" I watched with shock as he ran towards the barrier, and with a pop, he disappeared. Boris was laughing me, "Come on, you wussy!" he said as he pulled me through the barrier. All of a sudden, I was facing a huge scarlet steam train, billowing pillows of white smoke up towards the domed, glass roof way up above us. Toby was standing afew meters away gaping at the train, "Whoa!" he sighed, "The Hogwarts Express!"  
"Get a movie on, Tobs, the trains leaving in two minutes, were late!" Boris said as he ushered Toby onto the train with his gigantic trunk and Laurence's cage. I spotted the long haired boy again, he was leaning against a window while his mother frantically tried to talk to him, and keep hold of the two small boys, he looked away, uninterested, and winked at me. I looked away blushing.  
"Bye Issy! I'm really gonna miss you! I'll write, yeah?" Toby yelled, leaning out of the window next to the red headed boys'.  
"Yeah!" I shouted back, "Me too!"  
"And bye Bo! Look after her!" he yelled as the train started to pull away.  
I waved franticly along with the other families on the platform until I could see it no longer.  
"Issy?" Boris crouched down to my level, "Lets go home, lovey!" he smiled, grabbed my hand and we made our way home.

It was odd to not have Toby around at home; this was the first time we'd been separated for a long time in our whole lives. For the first few days I was unsure of what to do with myself. I roamed the Manor and gardens with Boris, he was very supportive.  
We worked on my Seromancy, it was difficult, I was easily distracted and learning takes a lot of concentration, despite that, I could already make flowers bloom, fruit ripen, grass die and mushrooms grow tall. What I really wanted to learn to do though, was manipulate trees. I'd seen Boris do it, he'd climb into a tree and rest his hands on the branches he wanted to change and close his eyes, the branches would slowly twist and grow, doing as he bid. He'd often make us comfy places to sit, but whenever I asked if he could teach me to do it, he'd shake his head and say, "You're not ready, Is."

**A/N: Another short chapter, I'm finding it difficult not to compact them. Thanks for reading, please review!**


	6. Letters

Chapter Five - _Letters_

_Hi Issy!  
Hogwarts is like some sort of dream! I'm so happy to be here! Guess what? I got sorted into Ravenclaw! Can you please tell Vlad for me? I think that's the house he was in. Everything is fantastic, the dorm, the common room, the people, EVERYTHING! The common room is the coolest bit! Its round and all the walls are hidden by bookshelves; I like it because it reminds me of Vlad's library. When i was on my way to the common room on our first night, we all had to stop because a staircase had decided to move! Just like that corridor on the third floor of the Manor that decides not to exsist sometimes! I'm writing this at the end of my second day, so you should probably get it by tomorrow. Today I had so many lessons! My favorite was herbology! You'll love it as well; we actually do it in greenhouses! Also, for one of my other classes, called History of Magic, our teacher is a ghost! The food also, was so good; there was so much of it! I can't wait till you're here! It's so much fun. I really miss you though.  
Love, Toby._

_Hello Toby.  
That sounds really great. I hope to get into Ravenclaw also, especially to see the common room and be with you. Vlad says well done and be careful and Mel and Bo say that Hupple-uff is better but Vlad and I told them no. Mel also says she hopes you are having fun. Thats really aweomse, the corridor exsists today, I went and checked. Today Boris and I grew daisies in the lawns, Ferra stamped on them though, we are sad because the summer flowers are starting to die. We've been trying to help them as much as we can, they are all so pretty, but we can't be there all the time so they are all slowly going. I still have the drawings of the tulips and Hyacinths you drew me. And by the way my daisies are almost as good as Boris's ones. Boris wants me to ask whether you've had a flying lesson yet. Boris also says that Professor Binns, you teacher, the ghost, just one day got up to go to teach his class and left his body behind!! What's herbology? I miss you too!  
Write back quickly, Issy._

_My Issy,  
I think you mean Hufflepuff, and you're right! They are definately not better! Ravenclaw rules! Our house colours are blue and bronze. Tell Mel I am having heaps of fun, I am really happy here, I have made lots of friends. There are eight first years in Ravenclaw this year, five girls and only three boys including me. The two other boys are called Sammy and Giles, I like Sammy best, you'd like him too, he's really funny. I've also made good friends with two of the girls, they are twins called Evangeline and Elsanne, they have lots of older brothers and sisters, I met them, they are all really good at quidditch. We had our first flying lesson 3 days ago and we had another today, we don't do any more than what Vlad was able to teach us on his old broom, so on the first day I only flew around afew metres off the ground and very slowly but even though I was only doing that I was better than most people in the class apart from Evangeline, she was definately the best! Today I went abit high and faster, but the teacher doesn't let us do much, she's scared we'll fall and hurt ourselves. I'm sorry to hear about the flowers, but it's good that your Seromancy is getting better! Herbology is a class all about plants and tree's and stuff, so of course you'll be extra good at it, our teacher is Professor Sprout, you'd like her. I drew this picture of her for you; it's in the envelope too.  
Missing you all, Toby._

_Toby!  
I'm glad you're having fun, your new friends sound nice. I can't wait to meet them next year; do you think they'll like me? I'm glad you're having fun, school sounds so good! I can't wait to come, I'll miss Boris though, and Mel and Vlad too. Vlad said you wrote to him, that made him really happy, I could tell. Flying lessons sound fun also, I don't really like flying though, I get really scared, remember that time I fell of and bumped my head? You've always been really good though, Tob! Vlad says you're a natural and you'll be as good as him and Melania were. He told me about it, they met because they both played quidditch at school but they were in different years and houses, but they versed each other until Vlad left Hogwarts because he was older then Mel. They were both chasers. That's so cool that there is a class about plants! I asked Bo about it, he said it was his best class and that he was better at it than everyone, but he didn't get taught by Professor Sprout. I really like the drawing, she looks really nice, does she really wear a hat like that?  
Love you, Issy._

_Dear Issy,  
They want to meet you too! I asked them. I think they would like you, especially Sammy. I can't wait for you to come; we'd have so much fun together, because there is so much to do! I do remember the time you bumped your head, you cried for ages! You shouldn't be scared of flying, you weren't that bad, you'll get used to it! I would really like to be on the Quidditch team for Ravenclaw, but first years aren't allowed on the team! Plus, I don't think I'm good enough, yet. That's a really cool story; it's weird to think that they were here too. Especially Melania, I can't imagine her playing quidditch! I'd like to be a chaser also, I think. Yes, she usually does wear that hat, except for at dinner. Yesterday and today was my first weekend here, so we didn't have classes. I did some exploring, there is a massive lake and Evangeline says that her brothers and sisters say there is a giant squid in there! But apparently when its hot people swim in there! I'd be scared of being eaten! I also had to spend a lot of time doing my homework, we get so much of it. Especially from potions, the Professor for that is so mean, he is only nice to the Slytherins, because he is one. Its so unfair. He's the only teacher that I don't like at all. I really enjoy transfiguration as well, it's where you change stuff into other stuff. We were changing toothpicks into needles! Most people couldn't do it but Evangeline and Elsanne both did. My toothpick went silver but didn't get sharp.  
Write back soon, Toby_

_Hello Toby!  
They do? That's so cool! I can't wait to meet them all! I did not cry for ages! Only for abit, it really, really hurt! I don't think I'll ever get used to it, I prefer walking. Why aren't first years allowed on the Quidditch team? I think you'd be good enough, you're really good at flying! That's so scary, about the lake. I hope I never, ever see the giant squid! Plus I'd never go swimming in a lake like that! Boris said that the Slytherins used to be mean to him, but them one day he got a tree to bend over and hit one of them in the face and that they were so scard they never bothered him again! Boris says he has Professor Snape too, and to just not get angry at him, just to keep your head down and work hard and he'll leave you alone. Are you already changing stuff? That's so cool! I'm jealous that I'm not at Hogwarts. Well done for changing your toothpick, Boris said his didn't change at all for the first three lessons.  
Love you, Is._

**A/N: Thats more like it, chapters from here on will be more this size. I thought I'd just put this in here, it wasn't in the original, to show that Issy and Toby keep in contact all the time he's at school when she's not. Thanks for readin, please review!**


	7. Christmas

Chapter Six–_ Christmas_

Toby came home for two weeks over Christmas; I could see that he'd grown visibly. He spent most of his time back at home in the library with Vlad. Vlad was very frail and although Toby didn't say it, I knew he was scared that the old man would die while he was at school. It put a vague lid on my ecstatic happiness that plagued everyone, for the brief period that Toby was home. Christmas day was a bright, colourful experience as always though. Mel decorated the whole interior of the manor with the aid of the house elves Stimpy and Kotten.

Christmas presents adorned the living room which Toby and I ran to after breakfast, my first present was a small note book full to the brim with hand-drawn cartoons that Toby had drawn, most were badly charmed so that they moved and the occasional figure's head fell off if the book was shaken too violently, my next present was an intricate silver bracelet given to me by Boris. When you looked closely at the pattern you could see that it was made of three ivy vines plaited together, with small leaves adorning the edges. Mel and Vlad Gave me a small leather backpack that Melania had embroidered all different coloured flowers onto.

In return, Boris and I gave Toby an enchanted sketch book that guarded his work from moderate jinxes and curses, fire, water and nosey people, it never ran out of paper and it promised to stay 'good as new' for at least 40 years guaranteed! I gave Boris a packet of seeds of his favorite plant, Alihotsy, a rare flower from south east Asia. The packet had a large warning on the front 'CAUTION: if consumed the leaves of this plant will make one hysterical for a number of hours, the only cure is sedation.' Boris hastily snuck the packet into his pocket, away from Melania's begrudging eyes and winked at me. My present to Vlad was a walking stick that I'd spent hours decorating with carvings of plants and animals, my present to Melania was a fruit bowl of the same design.

The present which got the most attention was the present given to Toby by Vlad and Melania, a Nimbus 1998, the newest model of broomstick, along with Boris's present of flying lessons. Without the hindrance of a cautious school-teacher Toby took to the skies like a fish to water, Boris barely had to help, Toby was graceful and fast, whereas I could hardly leave the ground, flying didn't work for me like it worked for Toby, but I wasn't jealous, Toby and I were never like that.

Before the Christmas holidays ended, Melania called a family meeting, "Great news everyone!" she announced standing confidently at the end of the dining room table, "Alexander and his wife, Maria are out of hiding, now that the Dark Lord has fallen-"  
"Melania," Boris interrupted, "You-Know-Who fell two years ago! Why only now?"  
"I know, I know Boris! I thought you'd ask, you see, after Alexander and Anthony were part of the 1980 resistance, Voldemort and his death eaters followed Anthony and the other resisters home..."  
Boris nodded, "Anthony, your other son?"  
"Yes, yes," my grandmother sighed, "Isla and Tobias's father. Luck would have it, that Alexander, his wife Maria and another resister, Eli Jones, were together when the death eaters attacked, Eli got killed fighting, took afew of the Death Eater's with him mind you, poor soul, but Alexander and Maria got away and isolated themselves in Russia. They didn't hear that he had fallen until last year and they thought they should wait until all his followers were caught."  
"Have they been, Melly?" I asked.  
"Oh gosh no!" she exclaimed, "Plenty are still out there hiding; waiting, pretending, but none would dare attack now, not with the ministry back on its feet."  
"But their house, it got completely destroyed! Where are they gonna live?" asked a thoughtful Tobias. Melania smiled, "Well, I was hoping, if you guys would mind them staying here?" She laughed as Vlad's expression turned sour, "I'm sorry Vlad, I'm sure she's nicer, or at least humbler now she's spent nine years in Russia!" Vlad frowned, "When do they arrive?"  
Mel smiled sheepishly, "Tomorrow..."

Welcoming Alexander and Maria turned into an emotional wreckage, rather than a cheerful reunion. After afew moments of awkward silence once we'd been introduced, I found myself buried in Toby's sweater bawling my eyes out. From what I'd seen in photos, Alexander could have been my fathers' identical twin, the trade-mark shoulder-length brown hair, bushy mustache, dopey expression and olive skin. "Well that makes me feel welcome!" Squawked a tall, slight, skinny woman with a long, thin nose, grey eyes and a bob of short, straight black hair, "Can't you keep her under control?" She swept past us and into the house. It didn't take Boris and me long to realize that we didn't like Maria very much.

"Isla Peverell! Put that damned flower down!"  
"Why?" I frowned up at her.  
"Because, flowers don't belong at the dinner table, you silly girl!"  
"Fine!" I shrugged and the flower shriveled and died in my hand, it turned into ash and I poured it onto the table and started pushing it around, making patterns on the table.  
"STOP IT!" she stood up and shrieked at me, "I've had enough of you, you arrogant prat! You're just like your mother! Self-obbsessed and stuck-up! You're not that special, you know!!"  
"She was only -"Tobias stood up.  
"AND YOU!" She turned on Toby, "JUST SHUT UP!" and she stormed out of the dining room, leaving the rest of us staring at the place where she'd just been standing. A week later, after many more arguments and attacks from Maria, Alexander revealed that Maria was almost five months pregnant and she would be very unstable and her stress levels would be very high. Melania said she'd guessed as much, Vlad rolled his eyes, muttered something about how it 'couldn't get worse' and kept to his library even more often than usual.

"If she wasn't pregnant, would she still hate me?" I asked Boris and Tobias, one cold evening when we were sitting on the massive red leather couch in front of the fire in Boris' den.  
"People think what they think, Isla." Replied an always mellow Boris as he gently stroked the fur on Ferra's back.  
"But she –", I attempted to argue.  
"Let her have her opinion Issy, she's just stressed, that's all…" sighed Tobias as he got up, yawned and stretched out his arms far above his head, "Well I'm going to go and find Vlad. See you later." He stuck his hands deep into his pockets and trudged off towards the hallway. I moved myself closer to Boris and he put his arm around me. "It's alright little one," he whispered, "don't you let her worry you…"  
"I'm glad you're here, Bo." I murmured.  
"I'm glad I'm here too, Issy." he replied.

Tobias left the next day to go back to Hogwarts, he had the most trouble saying goodbye to Vlad. I knew he was wondering whether he'd ever see the old man again.

**A/N: I hope you like!! Just to make clear; you do get to know Maria and Alexander and the blank space better. Thanks for reading, please review!**


	8. Family

Chapter Seven – _The Family from Finland_

Boris and I were sitting in the middle of the branches of a massive oak tree, I had Ferra curled up in my lap and I was leaning against Boris' side. The first few days without Toby at the house were always the most miserable for me. I hated to be away from him. Boris often told me stories of his family, about growing up as the youngest of nine boys, to cheer me up.

Today he was telling me about his family, "My father, my Papa, wanted all his sons to go to Hogwarts, but he didn't want us to have to spend Christmases and Easter at Hogwarts and only go back home for the summer, like him and Vlad had to when their parents lived in Russia, so we stayed living in England whilst my brothers and I went to school, even though my Mother always wanted to be back living in Finland, where she grew up. We lived in Hogsmeade, my father worked at Dervish and Banges; he was really good at fixing broken magical things, and removing curses. That's what he was trained to be, you see, a curse-breaker. Mother was a healer, but didn't work seeing as she had her hands full, what with all my brother's and me…" He chuckled softly, "by the time I got to Hogwarts, every single teacher there knew who I was, just by looking at me. I was so scared on my first day though; Oskari was in the year above me, Yakov two years above that, they were both in Hufflepuff… Oleg and Zelimir were in their sixth year, both in Gryffindor and Bohdan was in his seventh, also in Hufflepuff, he was doing his N.E.W.T.'s, training to be a healer."  
"Is he a healer now then, Bo?" I asked out of curiosity.  
Bo nodded, "he works in London, actually, lives there with his family too. We should go visit him sometime!" I nodded fervently and motioned for Boris to carry on, "Oh yes, where was I? Uh, right, I got sorted into Hufflepuff, as you know, I was sort of hoping for Gryffindor though…" He wrinkled his nose.  
"Why's that Bo? Was the Hat wrong? I thought you said you loved being in Hufflepuff?"  
Boris chuckled, "I did Issy, well, see, my eldest brother Niklaus, as well as Damek, my second oldest brother were both in Gryffindor, and at the time I'd have done anything to make those two happy, but I wasn't upset to be in Hufflepuff and I'm very glad I was, it was the right house for me." He glanced at me, worry in his eyes, "I know you're worried about being sorted, Issy." I frowned and looked at down at Ferra, who was purring happily,  
"Yeah, I guess I am." I said quietly, "Hufflepuff sounds good, so does Gryffindor, but I want to be in Ravenclaw so I can be with Toby." Boris nodded, we sat in silence whilst I mulled over what Boris had said, "Bo, where are you're other brother's now? Oleg, Yakov and stuff?"  
Boris smiled, "Oleg? He married a muggle called Marie, they live in Helsinki, which is in Finland, and not where my Papa and Meme live though. Oleg's twin Zelimir lives in Helsinki too, he's abit of a party animal, I haven't seen him much since he left Hogwarts…" He frowned then carried on, "Uhh, Yakov, he's traveling at the moment, last I heard he's in Peru…" He smiled as my eye's widened and I squeaked,  
"Peru? That's far away!"  
Boris laughed, his hazel eyes twinkling, "Yeah but he sends me owls about once a month, he's having a really good time."  
I smiled then asked, "That's good, so what about the others?"  
"Um, there's Damek, the second oldest like I said, he lives with his girlfriend, Marion, in London… Niklaus, the oldest, lives in Finland, in Tampere, with his wife and kids. Who's left? Oh, Alexandir, a year younger than Damek, he is also married, to Emmeline Prewett, they live in Godric's Hollow, Em wanted to be near her family, they're expecting their third child sometime soon..."  
I nodded, "Oh, we'll have to go and visit, Bo! I want to see the baby!!"  
Boris chuckled, "Yeah, maybe we could do that. I'd like too... And last, Oskari, he still lives at home with my parents…"  
I sighed, "Boris – that's a biiiiig family."  
Boris nodded and tousled my hair, "Sure is."  
"Do you miss them? Like I miss Toby?" I asked tentatively, hoping the question didn't upset him.  
Boris sighed, "Once you get older, Issy, you change so that at first when you go away, or when they go away, you miss them abit but we're all adults now, we have to get on with our lives!"  
I nodded, pretending that I understood what he was talking about. I doubted if I'd ever get used to not being near Toby. I needed him. Our conversations were hardly ever deep and meaningful but his calm presence was a necessity for my happiness.

The next day, Mel and I were in the kitchen, having breakfast. The air was rich with the smell of freshly baked bread and home-made jam. We sat at the thick wooden table, "Mel?" I asked for her attention, she turned away from her Daily Prophet,  
"Yes, dear?"  
"I think Bo misses his brothers, he looked sad when we talked about them." Mel nodded and pursed her lips, "I didn't know what to say to make it better so I asked him if he missed them, he said they had to get on with their lives."  
Mel nodded again, "I've been thinking about this for awhile, Issy. It must be difficult for such a nice young man, so outgoing and social, to be stuck on this tiny island with only children and old people!" I frowned, thinking he didn't mind being around me. Mel continued, "And it's his birthday in about two months, so I thought we could have a ball for him!!"  
"Oh yes!" I cried, my eyes wide, "He'd love that!"  
"Yes, love, he would. I thought we could invite all his brothers, their wives, girlfriends and children. We could get hold of his old school friends, some of his Finnish friends, some of our family friends, Maria and Alexander would come obviously, so maybe some of their friends…" A mischievous smile played on Mel's lips, she giggled, "And maybe some prominent young witches of today…"  
After breakfast, Mel and I went and told Vlad our plan. He had agreed saying that he was worried about keeping Boris all cooped up also. Mel and I set out making the guest list immediately, adding on anyone we could think of. Mel sent an owl off to Boris's closest brother, Oskari, asking him the names of Boris's friends. A reply was back within the week, we added over a hundred new names to our list. Oskari also wrote in his reply, that he would definitely be coming and he would like to bring his girlfriend, Mel wrote back telling him that was fine, and to bring friends if he wanted.

Soon the list was four hundred names long but there was one name that wasn't on the list, which upset me. "Mel, do you think Toby would be able to come home for the ball?" I asked. Mel smiled, "I hadn't thought of him yet, Issy. Yes, yes of course!" I beamed and ran off immediately to write to Toby and tell him the news.

By the next week, the invitations were out, the twenty or more owls that Vlad kept in the Owlery finally happy to have missions. Mel kept herself busy all day, with Kotten and Stimpy, organizing decorations, food, drinks, entertainment and seating arrangements. About two weeks before the set date, Bo and I were sitting next to a creek, about a mile away from the house, when an owl swooped down on us and stuck its leg out for me to take the small note attached,

_Isla __Brigitta Peverell!  
Where on earth are you? I've been searching for hours.  
This letter is the last resort of a very annoyed old woman.  
We are supposed to be going to Diagon Alley today, and you are no where to be found!  
Come home at once.  
Melania._

Boris looked up from the note, smiling sheepishly, "That's what I forgot to tell you this morning… Oops…" He patted the owl and said to it, "Go home!" It ruffled its feathers then soared off into the deep blue sky.  
Boris pulled out his wand, "Accio Boris's broom!" A minute later, we could see a brown dot speeding towards us, its slowed down a bit before Boris caught it. He hopped on, then grabbed me and sat me in front of him, putting his arms around me and holding the front of the broom, he kicked off the ground and we started careering home, amid the occasional scream that escaped my throat.

We arrived home in ten minutes, to find an irritated Melania dressed and ready to go to London. She huffed and pulled me up to my room, where she dressed me in my best outfit, brushed my long black hair which was knotted with leaves and made me wash my face and hands over and over. Finally she took me downstairs to the kitchen, where there was a blazing fire in the hearth. I'd seen her use Floo Powder before, but never used it myself, she smiled at me, "You know how it's done, make sure you say "The Leaky Cauldron" nice and clear, now." I pinched some green powder out of a small leather pouch Mel was holding out to me and threw it on the fire, I stepped in "THE LEAKY CAULDRON" I called out. Suddenly I was twisting in mid air, I shut my eyes tight and before I knew it I was tumbling out of a sooty fireplace in a dark dingy bar. I coughed a bit then stood up and stepped out of the way just before Mel stepped gracefully into the poorly lit pub, she brushed down her robes and grabbed my hand, "Come on now, Isla. We don't have much time." We left the pub out of a back door and Mel tapped on some bricks with her wand. I'd been to Diagon Alley before, but it didn't cease to amaze me. Mel practically dragged me through the street, past colourful shops and stalls until we got to a shop with a large green sign above it with 'Twilfitt and Tatting's' written on it in intricate bronze writing.

As we stepped inside, a beautiful, blonde, young woman, probably in her early twenties, wearing a tight fitting dark green dress and black robes that hugged her slim figure strode over to us. She beamed and offered Melania her hand, "Mrs. Peverell, its lovely to see you again."  
My grandmother shook her hand and nodded, "Miss Tatting, it's lovely to see you too. Let me introduce you to my granddaughter, Isla." I smiled shyly, Miss Tatting shook my hand and looked me over, "Aren't you cute!" she exclaimed, then turned back to Mel, "So how can I help you today?"  
Melania smiled, "We're here to buy my husband a new cape, you remember the sizing, surely, and we need to get Isla her first dress robes, for the ball, I'm certain you were invited…"  
"Oh yes, of course!" Miss Tatting said, "I trust you got my reply, my siblings and I are very excited! Did you know we were all in Hogwarts at the same time as Boris? All in Hufflepuff as well, I was a few years above, but Edmund was in his year group, I think." She pursed her lips in thought, then shook her head, "Anyway, we better get you some robes!"  
Two hours later we left the shop with a new black cloak, with deep red inner lining, for Vlad and some amazing black dress robes for me. They were silver on the inside and had small stars lining the bottom, they were also a little bit too big, but Melania said I'd need them in the future, so I might as well get them so they'd fit me for awhile. Before we went home we bought Boris his birthday presents, I got him a large, light green summer shirt with buttons and a collar. It was very smart and Mel assured me he'd look very good in it. Mel bought him a book, _100 Ways to Tame a Kneazle_. I told her time and time again that Ferra didn't need taming but she said that she'd consider the kneazle a completely wild animal until she refrained from chasing the house elves.

**A/N: Hello! My longest chapter yet! I hope you liked it. I'm almost finished the next one as well; you'll have that by tomorrow! It'll be about the ball, obviously. :) Please review, thanks for reading! **


	9. Waltz

Chapter Eight – _The Ball_

Guests were about to arrive, I danced around the vast Ballroom as the house elves added the finishing touches to the decorations. Green silk ribbons adorned the tops of the walls, tables with green table-cloths surrounded by chairs sat on carpeted areas that encircled a dark wooden dance floor and stage. On the stage a band was setting up, 'The Hollow's Hounds' was inscribed on the front of the bass drum, I assumed this was what they were called. The only light in the room was coming from green and white candles that were enchanted to float above head-height, they cast a glowing half-light around the room, except for in the shadowy corners.

It was half past six, we were waiting in the entrance hall for the guests, I was in my new dress robes, the top half of my waist-length, black hair was tied into an neat bun at the back of my head, whilst the other half was loose, falling down my shoulders. Melania had brushed some dark green powder onto my eyelids and reddened my lips. Toby stood next to me, in the dress robes Mel had bought him. They were all black apart from silver and navy blue trimming. His floppy brown hair had gotten longer since he'd been away but he forbade Mel to cut it, "His Dad did the same thing when he was this age, grew it right down to his shoulders by the time he was fourteen!" She said, exasperated, she did, however, manage to convince him to tie it back into a ponytail for the ball, the front bits refused to be tied back, they framed his olive-skinned face making him look older than normal. Boris stood at my other side, holding my hand, he was wearing rich, dark green robes, he'd brushed his dirty blonde hair for the first time in ages, so it looked lighter than usual. Anthony, Mel and Vlad stood behind me, both elegant in deep black and crimson robes. Heavily pregnant Maria was sitting on a large armchair, dressed in purple robes, complaining of the noise of the band tuning their instruments, the cold, how hungry she was, how people shouldn't be late and how uncomfortable she was. We pretended to care until we got sick of it and ignored her.

All of a sudden, we could hear voices from outside the door, Boris frowned, "Early?" he asked no one in particular. Melania smiled, "I asked your brothers to come early, Boris." She said before sweeping forward and opening the large double doors with her wand. A young family of five stood before us, the man was tall and well-built with the same soft hazel eyes as Boris. He shook all of our hands, apart from Boris who he enveloped in a bear-hug, "Bobo! The big two-zero! You're getting so old…" he patted Boris head, "This is my wife, Heidi," he introduced, "And my children, Stanislav, Magaretta and Joseph."  
The next to arrive was the gangly, light-haired Oskari and his date, Hannah, they brought Boris a large cape as a present. After him, dark haired, dark eyed, brooding Damek and his pretty girlfriend, Marion arrived with Oleg, his wife, Marie. Zelimir arrived afew minutes after them in bright red dress robes, with three attractive girls who he introduced as Dana, Marianne and Juliet. After him Bohdan and his wife Carrie arrived with their baby son, Caspian. Yakov arrived next, dressed all in blue that matched his bright cobalt eyes. The last brother to arrive was Alexandir, who looked rushed and tired, his wife looked even worse, she introduced herself as Emmeline, the toddler on her hip as Lacerta and the two small children in Alexandir's arms as Perseus and Aquilia. Melania saw this and frowned, "Kotten, Stimpy!" she called and two house elves appeared out of nowhere, "Yes, Missus!" They squeaked.  
"Take these children to the nursery, and settle them down. Once you've done that find Caspian, Joseph, Magaretta and Stanislav and take them there, any other small children that arrive should be taken there too. Mind them for the night, please. Make the parents aware you're taking them. There are more than enough waitresses to take care of the food and drinks." The female elf smiled widely, she loved children.  
"Yes Missus, of course, Kotten will be taking the bestest care of the young Master's and Misses!" She offered her arms out to Alexandir and he gave her the two children and she disappeared. Stimpy, the older elf, offered his withered arms to Emmeline, who gave away the gurgling infant with relief.

More and more guests arrived, soon the hall was full of well-dressed witches and wizards. It was about nine, the band was still blasting out fast-tempo dance tunes, all the young wizards and witches were out on the dance-floor, including Boris. I watched him for awhile, he danced with most of his brothers, guys who I assumed were his friends from school or Finland and a couple of girls. People seemed to be getting tired and leaving the dance floor, so the band quickly changed the tempo down to a slow, unobtrusive song. Couples found each other and soon the dance floor was filled with swaying duos and the partner-less singles were making their way off the floor, one of them was Boris, he walked straight up to me and bent down to my height, "Hey little one, could I have this dance?"  
"Yeah." I replied, smiling and taking his hand. We walked onto the dance floor and Boris lifted me up, I put my arms around his neck and we danced around, my legs swinging limply. Soon the song ended and Boris walked me back over to where I was sitting previously. Plenty of girls were looking his way, glad o see he'd put me down after just one dance, "I seem to be hot property tonight…" Boris said quietly to me, "I better go play a good host, sorry squirt." I nodded and watched him walk up to a skinny, auburn haired girl and hold out his hands, asking her for a dance, she nodded happily and the two disappeared into the crowd of dancers.

I couldn't stay and watch the dancers though, I was on a mission, at the beginning of the night I'd lost Toby and I was determined to find him. I couldn't find him in the Ballroom, I searched so arduously that there was no way he could have even been hiding from me. I left the Ballroom and checked the library, our bedrooms and the kitchen. He wasn't inside. I went back to Ballroom and sat down at one of the only free chairs. A blonde girl, who looked slightly older than me was the only other person sitting at the small round table, "I'm not a fan of Balls." She said sadly, looking over at me with grey eyes, "More over, my brothers and sister have abandoned me!"  
"That's a shame." I feigned being concerned, "Where have they gone?"  
"Grucio, Olivier and Xavier all went to Hogwarts around the same time as Boris, so they're all on the dance floor with him and the other people their age. Yvette is fluttering around them, pretending she's that old too, she's not, she's only a fourth year, she looks older though." The girl huffed, "Damien saw a school friend, so he's with her. And Eva, well you know who's hosting this party? The Peverell's? Well, her boyfriend is Tobias, he lives here, so they've gone for a walk in the gardens." She pouted, "I wish I'd just stayed at Hogwarts!"  
"Yeah…" I was completely distracted, I felt so betrayed by Toby, why hadn't he told me about his girlfriend? Did he not trust me? "How long have they been together?" I asked, aiming to look innocently curious. The girl narrowed her eyes, but answered anyway, "For afew months now. Why?"  
I tried to look slightly uninterested, "No reason, sorry I have to go, that's my friend calling…" I ran for the doors, leaving a very confused looking girl behind me, not that I cared, all I could think about was that Toby didn't trust me.

I ran out of the hall, heading for my room so I could sulk for the rest of the night, as I started climbing the wide, marble staircase in the entrance hall someone yelled out my name, I turned and struggled to see who it was, my eyes were blurred by tears. As I regained my vision I realised it was Boris, I took in the worried expression on his face and then the fact he was holding someone's hand, my eyes moved slowly up the woman's tight-fitting scarlet robes and stopped at her chocolate-skinned face framed by her short, spikey, black hair and filled with huge hazel eyes, wide nose and broad smile. She grinned, "Hello there Isla, I'm Neyema, it's nice to meet you." She held out a hand for me to shake, I scowled at it but didn't move or speak, she let her hand drop back down to her side. Boris cleared his throat, "Issy, is there something wrong?" I shook my head and stared at my small black dress shoes. "Cheer up, this is a party! Go find someone nice to… talk to or something." He said loudly, which Neyema found very funny, "I'll see you later, squirt, remember, have fun, its my birthday!" Boris winked at Neyema and she giggled again then the two walked quickly out of the entrance hall's doors, their heads close together and disappeared into the night.  
I sat down heavily on the step, bringing my legs up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. I let out a long sigh, Boris was right, I should enjoy this whilst I had the chance. I huffed and stood up, Toby or no Toby, I was going to have a good time tonight. I walked determinedly into the Ballroom, a Waltz had started playing and the floor was filled with old people and couples, I scowled and walked to the side of the dance floor, watching the duo's twirl past me in flashes of colour, I swayed slightly from side to side in time with the music.  
"Do you even know how to Waltz?" a low voice drawled from behind me. I spun around, not recognising the voice at all, until I came face to face with my cousin, Reginald Vane.  
"Reggie!" I sang in delight, "I didn't know you were coming! I'm so happy you're here!" Reg smiled, bits of his long black hair fell into his face, "I didn't know I was coming either, until this morning that is, Toby saw me in the Great Hall at breakfast and asked me to come along…I haven't seen him since we got here afew hours ago though."  
"Oh, he's with his girlfriend." I answered simply trying to not to dwell on the subject, "you got into Gryffindor, didn't you? Toby told me. How's the second year? I'm gonna be at Hogwarts next year, too, did you know?"  
"Yep, Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!" He replied with a loud laugh, "the second year is awesome! So much better than the first, it's great not being the youngest anymore, I hated being teased for being a 'firstie'! Plus – the magic we do in class is so much better, the other day I _almost_ turned a centipede into a nail file!" His deep brown eyes glinted with mischievousness, "I can't wait, then, what house do you think you are going to be in?"  
"Ravenclaw." I replied with certainty, "I have to be with Toby…"  
"Oh really, now?" Reg dismissed by heart-rending sincerity, "Well, little cousin, would you like to dance?"  
"Uhh…" I frowned at him, though only two years older than me, Reg seemed to have hit a growth spurt and was at least a foot taller than me, "You're quite tall…"  
"No problem, little pixie," Reg hoisted me up and placed my feet on top of his and we started twirling around the dance floor like the other couples, only I was the only one shrieking with laughter.

I spent most of the night with Reginald, I think we'd both forgotten how well we got along. Over the years, as Vlad's health deteriorated and Mel's first and favourite house elf, Selby, died, visits from our only three cousins Reginald, Romilda and Roberta Vane ceased as Melania just couldn't cope, so we'd slowly grown apart. It was fun to be with him again, we had a fun night, I was sad to see him go but had to leave early because his Head of House was coming to pick him up early, so theycould side-along apparate back to Hogsmeade and get to bed. Reg promised to write, saying he's loved to see me and we should keep in touch, I agreed. Suddenly I wasn't so scared about being sorted, even if I did get into Gryffindor accidentally, I'd still have Reg there for me. As for Hufflepuff and Slytherin… I'd just try and steer clear of them.

I hung around the Ballroom for awhile after Reg left, I could see Toby and his girlfriend, Evangeline, sitting at a two-person table in one of the corners, lokoing very engrossed in whatever nonsense the other had to say. Boris was dancing around energetically on the emptying dance floor with Neyema, they looked like they were having too much fun for me to interrupt. Guests were starting to leave and my eyelids were starting to droop, so I escorted myself to bed, flopping down on the bottle green covers and falling asleep quickly, without even taking off my robes or shoes.

**A/N: I hvaen't update in a while, but I've been working on my other fic, Just Another Year for Teddy Lupin and I've got a huge amount of school work... :(  
But I'm loyal and kind and oh-so-sweet, so here is Chpater Eight! Review Please!  
V! **


End file.
